


谁曾在那角落安静写诗 10

by Zhuifeng



Category: all 昀
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuifeng/pseuds/Zhuifeng





	谁曾在那角落安静写诗 10

脑子是烧的，眼睛是热的，林涛已经顾不上何安宁疯了似的挣扎，连内裤一起扯下碍事的裤子，手指急不可耐地捅进色素浅淡的小孔。他的理智已经被何安宁刚刚几声无意识的呻吟逼得离家出走。  
小孔里还很干涩，粗糙的手指肌肤划拉得内壁生疼，那两根手指毫无章法地胡乱在小孔内捅刺，急切地挖找着什么。何安宁所有的感官都集中在了那一处，被强迫开启的穴口胀痛不已。他的额角泌出细密的冷汗，咬紧牙关决议不漏出半点声音示弱或取悦林涛。  
作乱的手指终于撤出，没容何安宁有半秒喘息，比手指还要粗长数倍的热铁蛮横地破开层层包缠的肉壁压进了深处。何安宁只觉得从未这么疼过，像搁浅的鱼大口大口地呼吸空气，身体越是想排斥异物，越是一刻不放松地将深达腹部的凶器绞紧。  
太紧了，林涛也觉得很吃力，无法动弹的肿胀下身终于让他清醒了一点。他压抑住抽插的冲动查看何安宁。身下这具躯体不住地颤抖，显然忍受着极痛，却异常安静。林涛趴俯在何安宁被汗水浸透的卫衣上，低头去看他的脸，果然紧咬着下唇，血从破皮的位置渗出。  
“要咬就咬我。”林涛掐着下巴掰开他的嘴，把手臂塞到他牙底下，犬牙毫不客气地陷入皮肤里，似乎想把那种刺骨的痛转移出去。林涛的另一只手揉弄过度收缩的穴口，缓慢地帮自己退出来。依旧勃起的阴茎上沾了血，何安宁里面肯定擦破了……他套弄了几下，一道白浊射在了半昏迷的人发红的腿间。


End file.
